From DE 10 2013 002 605 A1, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety, the fundamental construction of a turbocharger is known. A turbocharger comprises a turbine in which a first medium is expanded. A turbocharger, furthermore, comprises a compressor in which a second medium is compressed, namely utilizing the energy extracted in the turbine during the expansion of the first medium. The turbine of the turbocharger comprises a turbine housing and a turbine rotor. The compressor of the turbocharger comprises a compressor housing and a compressor rotor. Between the turbine housing of the turbine and the compressor housing of the compressor, a bearing housing is positioned, wherein the bearing housing on the one hand is connected to the turbine housing and on the other hand to the compressor housing. In the bearing housing, a shaft is mounted via which the turbine rotor is coupled to the compressor rotor.
From practice it is known that the shaft which couples the turbine rotor of the turbine to the compressor rotor of the compressor is mounted in the bearing housing via at least one bearing. The respective bearing of the bearing housing for mounting the shaft comprises a bearing bush, which can either be mounted in a rotationally fixed manner or rotate in the bearing housing. The present invention relates to a turbocharger, in the case of which in the region of at least one bearing of the bearing housing, the bearing bush of the bearing is mounted in the bearing housing in a rotationally fixed manner. Between the bearing housing and the bearing bush a radially outer lubricating gap and between the bearing bush and the shaft a radially inner lubricating gap are formed. The radially outer lubricating gap formed between the bearing housing and the bearing bush is also referred to as squeeze film dampers.
In turbochargers known from practice, the radially outer lubricating gap and the radially inner lubricating gap, which are formed between the bearing bush and the bearing housing or the shaft, are suppliable with lubricating oil from an oil supply main line dependent on one another, namely in such a manner that emanating from the oil supply main line the lubricating oil can be fed via at least one line to the radially outer lubricating gap between the bearing bush and the bearing housing, and that via at least one further line introduced into the bearing bush the lubricating oil emanating from the radially outer lubricating gap can be fed to the radially inner lubricating gap which is formed between the bearing bush and the shaft. Since according to practice the radially inner lubricating gap, emanating from the radially outer lubricating gap, is supplied with lubricating oil the functionality of the outer lubricating gap is negatively affected.